Epitome Music Library
|industry = Production Music Library |services = Custom Music, Music Supervisor, Composer |subsid = 3rd Apex AdQs |foundation = Los Angeles, California ( ) |location_city = Los Angeles, California |location_country = U.S.A. |homepage = }} Epitome Music Library (EML) is an American-based multinational production music library located in Los Angeles, California that licenses music for film, television, commercials, video games, and other audio / video productions. EML represents the music of over 300 award-winning composers and many popular bands and artists. With hundreds of licenses, credits include placements on many television networks, such as CBS, NBC, ABC, MTV, Oxygen, Spike, CW, A&E, and many more. The artists are represented in a division of the company called, The Artist Series. Epitome produces music in genres including, but not limited to: Blues, Electronica, Rock, Metal, Hip-Hop, Country, Jazz, Pop, World, and Trailer music. History Epitome Music Library (EML) was discovered, and then meticulously extracted from the mind of Ben Kopec. After launching in the summer of 2006, EML became an instant threat to some of the biggest production music libraries in the world. Continuing to be at the vanguard of a musical revolution, EML continues to reinvent themselves to meet the needs of a continuously dynamic marketplace. EML also works with some of the best musicians in LA and therefore, these musicians been featured in some of EML's recent CDs entitled Metal Mayhem and Delta Blues Rock Fusion. Epitome Music Library has a publishing company with ASCAP called Jukebox Johnny, BMI called Bio Mechanical Music, and SESAC called Cosmic Harmony. All of these affiliations make sure that the artists get paid properly when a song is licensed for synchronization to an audio / video production. EML's main business model is "a “per-use” library, meaning you have to pay for each time you use a song in your Production." EML also offers what are known as "blanket" licenses to many television networks. Discography Epitome releases many CDs in various genres throughout the year. They are most recognized for their Epic Orchestral Series. For a current list of albums in the EML catalog, please visit the official EML website (link at bottom of this article). The Epic Orchestral Series combines a hybrid modern sound with traditional orchestral, and specifically designed for dramatic television sequences. Some of the composers featured on this series are Neil Cross, Chris Hayman, David Banks, Craig Dodge, Christian Anderson, Peter Godfrey, Richard Lauw, and Ben Kopec. Epitome Music is also known for maintaining a high level of production on all of their albums, including their Advertising Music. TV Credits Ghost Bait (Theme song), As the World Turns, Bad Girls Club, MasterChef, Filmography Some credits include Promised Land (film), Disorientation, Vanquisher, Alleged Gangster, Train, Never Surrender, and We are the Future. Trailer Credits A few trailer placements include The Lego Movie, The Tall Man, Super 35, Peril of Cemetery Road, and The Curse of Micah Rood. See also * APM Music * Killer Tracks * 5 Alarm Music * PUMP Audio * Extreme Music * Warner/Chappell Music References External links * Official EML website * EML on Facebook * EML on Twitter Category:Music companies of the United States Category:Production music Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Music publishing companies of the United States Category:Companies established in 2006